Due to the development of electronic communication industries, portable terminals are becoming necessities in modern society and are becoming an important means for information transmission that is rapidly changing.
Recently, due to the development of UI (User Interface) and GUI (Graphical User Interface) systems and popularization thereof, portable terminals use flexible displays in addition to touchscreens. Since the flexible displays can be curved, they contribute to leading the fields restricted to conventional displays. For example, the flexible displays are applied to the field of e-books capable of replacing publications such as magazines, the field of ultra-mobile PCs (Personal Computers) capable of being carried by folding or rolling a display, and the field of new portable IT (Information Technology) products such as smart cards capable of providing information in real time.
The flexible displays can be curved, and this is sufficient to attract users.
However, since competitive quality displays are mass-produced, the flexible displays may disappear if further improvements are not made to the flexible displays. What is therefore sought is a user interface that utilizes the flexibility of a flexible display in an improved display of an object on a screen of the flexible display.